scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ducky
Cera and Ducky.png Ducky and Spike Crying.jpg Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky, and Petrie Laugh in The Land Before Time IX.jpg Cera, Spike, Ducky, and Petrie Laugh in The Land Before Time XI.jpg Ducky is a baby parasaurolophus from “The Land Before Time” Films and TV Series Roles She Played Tasha in The Backyardigans (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played Unikitty in The Hybrid Movie 1 and 2 She played Bo Peep In Dinosaur Story She Played Chip in Beauty and the Father Pug She Played Violet Parr in The Incredibles (ZeeterProductions Animal Style) (Second Version), and Incredibles 2 (ZeeterProductions Animal Style) Sge Played Blue In Ducky’s Clues She Played Paprika in Akiko’s Clues and Oblina’s Clues She Played Gabriella In Pet Shcool Musical She Played Rita in Oswald and Company She plays Catrina in Puffin (Oswald) She played Rita In Wage and Company She Played Fly in Booflee (Babe) She Played Rita in The Backyardigans and Company She Played Hugo In The Female Sheepdog of Notre Dame She Played Shenzi in The Marquez King She Played Pocahontas in Duckyhontas She Played Peg in Tamy and the Austin She Played Rita in Rocket and Company She Played Rita in Boomer and Company She Played Shenzi in The Hughes King She Played Big Mama in The Purple Kangaroo and the Blue Penguin She Played Gnatty In Shenzilina She Played Rita In Ella and Company She Played Oblina In Aaaahh! Real Critters (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played Dahlia in Angry Animals Isa She Played Matilda In Angry Pet Animals Toons She Played Judy In Petrie: The Movie (Fred: The Movie) She Played Joy In Petside Out She Played Goo in Bula (Gumby) She Played Squeeze In Handy Beck She Played Baby Baboon In Derekzan She Played Magic Carpet in Geneladdin She Played Bridgette In The Starfire Emoji She Played Glowworm in Kiyoshi and the Giant Peach She Played Starfire In Critter Titans Go! She Played Queen Uberta In The Blair Purple Rocket Ship She Played Human Fifi in Ogre and the Dez She Played Rita in Ruff, Tumble and Company She Played Baby Bug in Akikolina She Played Babe in Ducky (Babe) She Played Kimi Finster In Rugrats (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played Uniqua In The Pet Animals (The Backyardagains) She Played Chip in Beauty and the Oko She Played Sultan in Beauty and the Radio She Played Tikal in Shrek X She Played Bark in New Yorkgully: The Last City She Played Rita in Jean-Bob and Company She Played Rouge in Mr. Salt X She Played Poppy in Angry Pets Shenzi She Played Terk In Beckzan She Played Abu in Coopladdin She Played Magi Lune in WorldGully: The Last Place She Played Rajah in Maxladdin Hunter She Played Crysta in Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (DuckyandFriends Style) She Played Rita in Brobee and Company She Played??? In Norah Hatcher She Played Blanky in The Brave Little Pink Fox She Played ??? In Akiko: Full of Treasures She Played Big Mama in The Bulldog Pup and the Reindeer She Played Akiko in Wishfart (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) She Played Gorga in The Cartoon Patrol She Played Glowworm In Rugrats and The Giant Peach She Played Stella In Winx Pets She Played Rita in ??? and Company She Played Steve’s Grandma in Norah’s Clues She Played Ladybug in ??? and the Giant Peach Category:Characters Category:The Land Before Time Characters Category:Disney-Hyperion's Lesile & Frank's First Quest Characters Category:Females Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sweet Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Cute Kids Category:Hyper Characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Friendly Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Ducky X Petrie Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Engergetic Girls Category:Baby Characters Category:Rat Terrier Fan’s Friends Category:Screaming Characters Category:Scared characters Category:Memes Category:Comic Reliefs Category:Sad Characters Category:Sad Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Universal Characters Category:YouTube Poop Characters Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:The Dark Cars Land Before Time Casper The Simpsons Movie Characters Category:Crybabies Category:Cry Babies